Oh no,Yata-san!
by Kuromiiongou
Summary: To your right,we have Scepter 4. To your left,with have HOMRA. To your front,here we have the unlucky vanguard,Misaki Yata. The dismays and hardships the "poor girl" has to go through now! Oh no,Yata-san! (Fem!Misaki Yata,no pairings atm-Rated T for mild cursing and violence in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Kuromiiongou. Call me whatever you like- Anyways,this is my first story I've written. I'm not 100% sure if my grammar is correct since I might have missed a few here and there (tell me if you see any that I missed! I'm also open for constructive criticism and requests for future scenes in future chapters). But besides that,enjoy! There aren't any pairings atm since I'm not sure if I should add pairings or not...

_

"Fuck…",Yata cursed under his breath. Curled up in a dark alleyway,he groaned in pain. The stab wound on his left shoulder and his ankle bled and hurt like hell,causing him to curse even more than ever. Where did the HOMRA's Vanguard get such wounds? Two words.

Damn monkey.

Making an attempt,Yata slowly stood up with his back being supported by the wall behind him. Aside from the small loss of his dignity,he was glad he managed to escape one of their usual battles with each other. Honestly,he would have fought until one of them is nearly dead,but today wasn't the right day. Not when he has stomach cramps,not when he met that strain a few weeks ago. Instinctively,he grabbed his skateboard and was about to head to HOMRA for some bandages to fix his wounds. That was until he realized- He couldn't go there. Not when his pride was in the way. He would rather die than let someone from HOMRA or Scepter 4 catch him alive in this state. Closing his eyes from the pain,he tried to remember what happened a few weeks ago.

_

Yata was alone and doing one of his regular routine of cruising the city casually on his skateboard while doing impressive tricks here and there. A normal day,a normal day. That was until he changed his route and went into a dark alley for a shortcut. It was a shady looking alleyway,enough to make normal people feel eerie about it. But not Misaki Yata,oh no no no. Being HOMRA's Vanguard,he had nothing to fear- Plus he was used to these kind of stuff anyways.  
"I'm pretty hungry...I should probably hurry up and find a place to eat before meeting up with Kamamoto.",Misaki mumbled to himself. All he could think about was food,of course,this made him forget about his surroundings...And a strain running fast with panic in its' veins towards Yata himself.  
"G-Get away!",It screamed in panic which had snapped Misaki out of his thought,although,a little too late…

"Wah-!?",Was all Misaki could say before a puff of smoke got in his vision- causing him to be temporarily blinded. Once the smoke cleared,the strain was no where to be found. Only a confused and angry Misaki Yata was there,on the ground.  
"Jeez...What the fuck was his problem!? If he was still here I'd have punch in into a pulp!",Misaki stood up,only to feel slight heaviness from his chest and...wait...something didn't feel right for Misaki. In a swift motion,Yata checked his chest. Not so flat like a man anymore. Misaki looked at his hair with the mirror app in his pda watch. Somewhat longer because now it had covered his shoulders. Last was his you-know-where. Not there.  
"I-I...W-Wh-What….?",He was utterly confused and in a panic. Yata Misaki wasn't a man anymore. Oh nope.  
Rest in peace his dignity.  
He has become a female thanks to the strains power.  
After a few minutes of incredible amounts of stuttering and screaming of confusing and panic,he- well,she now- finally calmed down and sat down. Trying to piece it all together.  
"S-So...the g-goddamn strain turned me into a girl...R-Right! All I have to do is punch him until he turns me back into a boy- Wait...Shit! I don't even know where he is!" Even more minutes later of incredible amounts of panic,Misaki actually and finally calmed down once and for all.  
It'd be stupid to ask HOMRA for help,much less walk in the bar in this state. It would have been a rest in peace for Misaki's pride and dignity,especially if saw her like this. No way was she going to turn her head towards the blues,even more of her pride and dignity would be gone.

As for now,Misaki was on her own in search of the strain- and to avoid HOMRA and the blues as much possible in this state.  
For the past month,it was going well on avoiding Scepter 4 and HOMRA's clansmen. However,her male clothes she had been wearing had really weigh her down. It was too baggy and big for her now smaller and slender figure. It wasn't going so well for the poor girl.  
"Mi~ Sa~ Ki~"  
It really wasn't going so well for the poor girl.  
'Fuck! Damn Saru picked the wrong time!',Misaki internally screamed in her head. Cursing her terrible luck.

"So this is where you've been...Went missing for a month only to find you prowling around the streets? How stupid of you Misaki.",Saruhiko teased in a amused tone. He had missed the anger in his face for the past month,and really yearned for his attention. However,what he didn't admit was that he was actually very worried about where Misaki had went. But being the tsundere he was,he never once said it out loud. And seeing Misaki here,he was relieved- and also in the mood to piss his beloved to the oblivion as much as possible today.

'Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore. Ignore…',The words repeated in Misaki's head numerous times. The stomach cramp that appeared out of the blue just now didn't help. Quickly,she tried to run away on her skateboard. A frown appeared on Saruhiko's face.  
"Misaki...Don't you ignore me!",Saruhiko yelled as he chased the petite girl,unaware of her situation. The chased lasted for almost an hour or so,with Misaki reluctantly trying her best to ignore his sassy insults and dodging his knives too. Unluckingly,a knife stabbed into Misaki's shoulder and ankle,causing her to fall off her skateboard and roll into the ground with pain.  
"Ugh…",Misaki whimpered in pain slowly reached for the knives. Aggressively pulling them off her body as she struggled to stand up.  
"Fuck you….",Misaki growled unconsciously under her breath.  
Finally,Misaki's beautiful voice filled with hate. He didn't exactly hear it properly,but he knew that ""he"" was cursing at him. Slowly,he extended his arm to touch Misaki. However,all he earned was a slap and his beloved childhood friend running away at full speed with horror in his eyes.

Why the fuck was he ignoring him? Saruhiko didn't like this one bit.

Now,in the dark alleyway,all Misaki could do was groan from frustration and curse loudly by herself from all the pain.  
"Damn it-! If only I can find that fu-"  
"Misaki?"  
She stiffened. She knew that small and stoic voice from anywhere. It was Anna. Slowly,she turned her head around to see Anna with teary eyes in front of her.  
"...H-Hi A-A-A-Anna….",Misaki stuttered,laughing nervously inbetween. Soon,she was tackled down by one of Anna's hug as she broke in a sniffle.  
"W-Woah! A-Anna wh-",She was once again cut off  
"Where were you? Everyone's worried about where you were because we couldn't find you….We thought you were mad at us and left o-or...disappeared for some reason.",Anna mumbled. Her voice had a mix of upsetness and relief. Soon,the older girl realized she must have worried everyone back in HOMRA. Patting Anna's back; Misaki gave an apologetic and guilty smile.  
"I'm sorry for worrying you and everyone,Anna...It's just…",Misaki was hesitant,she didn't want to tell Anna her reason of desperately avoiding HOMRA for the meantime.  
"Can...Can you keep it a secret if I tell you?",Misaki asked in a small and soft whisper. Anna thought for a bit,and nodded. "Only if you promise you'll come back as soon as possible."  
"I promise."  
After a few minutes of explaining what had happened and why she was avoiding HOMRA. Anna let out a small laugh.  
"W-What's so funny?"  
"It's nothing. I'll keep it a secret for now,but you have to tell everyone soon…"  
"I-I know!"  
"Ah- Red…",Anna pointed out. Misaki looked over her shoulder,realizing that she was still bleeding. 'Shit I completely forgot about the pain for a moment…',Misaki winced. Looking back at Anna,the small girl was fishing something out from her small bag. Bandages. Giving them to Yata,Misaki thanked her kindly and began wrapping the bandages on the wounds.  
"Misaki,can you even move in your clothes? It looks like you're having a hard time.",Anna pointed out. Her observations skills were really up the roof.  
"Y-Yeah...Most of the clothes I own are either too big,too baggy,or a mixture of both.",Misaki sighed. Defeated that she didn't have any feminine clothes to suit her needs for this body. A defeat for Misaki that soon turns into a win-lose.  
"Let's go shopping then.",Anna said,her eyes fill with excitement.  
"Eh..?"  
"You need new clothes that would fit you,right?"  
"W-Well yeah…"  
"Let's go.",Anna repeated,but with more persuasion in her voice. Misaki sighed once more in defeat and nodded,letting the smaller girl lead her to shops that- were much to Misaki's dismay- full of girls everywhere.

~Next Chapter:Shopping Hell and everyone's worry~


	2. Hell for Misaki! Blue and Red

Here's chapter 2!

After Anna had swept Misaki away on what she dubbed as torture- The little girl had sent a message to Kusanagi,telling him that she'd be late on coming home because she was helping a 'friend' out. Half lie,half truth.  
"Ah…",Kusnagi sighed. At least she was actually safe.  
"Is something wrong Izumo?",Rikio called out,noticing his rather tired sigh.  
"No...It's nothing. I'm just worried about Yata-chan. He hasn't come by for almost a month now.",the blonde paused,"You're always with Yata-chan most of the time,Rikio. Do you have any idea where he is?" There was a faint of hope in Kusanagi voice,but it all crumbled down when the plump man who was eating his ramen shook his head.  
"I'm also worried- Almost everyone's worried...I hope Yata-san is okay.",Rikio said in between bites.  
Heavy and awkward silence soon filled the room as everyone,besides Mikoto and Tatara,tensed up. They had no idea where their precious vanguard was. It was just like he disappeared without a trace,but that couldn't be it. Anna had confirmed he was still alive- but just somewhere. Why was he avoiding HOMRA? Is he really okay? The questions weighed on their minds,making the silence even heavier.  
"Do you think Yata-san is angry at us for some reason?",Shohei suggested. The suggestion made everyone jolt,Shohei COULD be right. After all,the small boy was quick to anger and had a tendency to hold a grudge for certain situations. Oh boy,did they do something wrong? No one quite knows.  
"Now,now everyone~",Tatara- who had been quiet- spoke up in a cheerful voice,"I'm sure Yata-chan has his reasons,maybe he just needs some time alone?"  
"Hn.",Mikoto grunted. Although the King was surprisingly calm about this,he still had that little itty bitty feeling of worry for one of his clansmen. Rather- The gang was his fam,man. As if he would just shrug it off like that.

Now,back to Anna and Misaki...  
After Anna had sent Kusanagi the text,she physically dragged the angry and flabbergasted crow to one of the most feminine shops she could find. Arriving at one of the shops,Anna immediately talked to one of the co-workers on finding the right clothes for Misaki.  
"Alright...Let's see…",the female co-worker cupped her chin and stared at Misaki for a uncomfortably long time. Her eyes looking up and down as Misaki slightly fidgeted,nervous and shy about the lady staring at her. You thought she would be okay with ladies now that she was a girl- Noooope. She's still the same virgin Misaki Yata.  
"Alright! I know what kind of clothes you'd be comfortable in!",The co-worker suddenly announced. Happily,she clapped her hands before digging in her pocket. "Ah hah! There it is. Can you hold your arms up so I can measure you?",She asked politely with a smile on her face and a measuring tape.

"E-Eh…?",Misaki stuttered. Sweating heavily,the petite girl was incredibly nervous more than ever at the thought of a woman touching her- even if it was indirectly. Netherless,she held her arms up despite the tension on her muscles. Smiling even wider at her cooperation,the lady took quick measurements,jotting them down on the notebook every once in a while as Anna sat in the sidelines,sparkles still in her eyes.

"My my.",The co-worked hummed,"You have such a slim stomach,I'm a little jealous." She chuckled.  
"E-Eh...O-Oh...Um...S-S-Sorry…?"  
"I'm kidding~ You don't have to be so tense,we're all ladies here.",The lady teasingly said,poking Misaki's side which had earned her a loud "KYA!?" and her customer body slamming themselves into the wall while trying to back away. Let's hope Misaki's body doesn't ache from that body slam. After a few minutes of chit-chatting and a whole load of Misaki stuttering,the co-worker disappeared into the rather large and crowded area in search of clothes for Misaki to wear. Awkwardly,Misaki and Anna were sitting in silence. Not sure what to say to the younger girl,Misaki swung her legs back and forth every now and then.  
"Maybe Yata eloped.",Yo suggested,a smirk on his face. Everyone laughed.  
"Oh come on. We all know Yata doesn't have the guts to do that."  
"He's too shy to even look at a woman.",Eric added in,"What a virgin."

Misaki sneezed. 'Fuck...',She looked around with a glare on her face,'Is someone talking shit behind my back?' Netherless,she soon shrugged it off.  
'I should probably thank Anna for keeping this a secret...Ergh...',Misaki thought. She was too embarrassed to say thank you,so the moment she did- It came out awkward...and really cute  
"U-Um...Thanks for...y'know...this….",Misaki murmured. A small blush of embarrassment appearing on her cheeks. Anna had a small smile on her pale face as she nodded at the thank you. A few more minutes later,the co-worker came back with a haul of clothes.  
"There we go!",She wiped the the sweat off her forehead,"All these clothes will fit you quite well."  
"W-Wait! B-But...all these clothes look really...expensive. I don't think I'll be able to pay it all a-",Misaki tried to protest. Being broke almost half of the time,she worried about the price- A bit too much.  
"Don't worry Misaki. Kusanagi will pay for it.",With that,Anna pulled out a credit card.  
"Where did you get that?",Misaki questioned.  
"...Kusanagi had it on his counter so I took it."  
Poor Kusnagi died on the inside when he got a e-mail saying he had spent for 90,000 Yen…  
"Anyways,Misaki,try this set on.",The small girl ordered,placing a set of clothes she personally chose herself for Misaki.  
"A-Ah...Sure. One moment.",Misaki sighed and headed towards the dressing room.  
Once she finished dressing and came out after much persuasion from Anna and the co-worker,she looked...beautiful with a touch of cool and sassy.  
Not much has changed,but she still looked nice. Still wearing the same black beanie and headphones. Misaki had a tight black tank top that was under the baggy sweater that sometimes dropped to her shoulders from time to time. She wore a dark green skirt with short sports leggings underneath,much to Misaki's begging since she didn't feel right without it. Thanks to her slim and toned legs,the past-ankle high socks looked great with the blue ankle-high converse she wore. Personally,she liked it,even if she was too tsundere to admit it.  
"So should we go home,Anna?",Misaki suggested. Much to her dismay,she earned a "no" and was soon dragged to many other shops for her to buy more unnecessary needs for the girl. Poor Kusanagi had to face a financial crisis soon and Misaki with the hellish test of getting used to females around her.  
Finally. Oh dear kami-sama. _Finally._ They were done with shopping since it was already getting late.  
"Well…",Misaki breathed,desperately tired from all the shopping,"I...I'm...going...home...now...T-Thank Anna…" Misaki breathed out with heavy sighs. Soon,the two girls parted way. Misaki,finally reaching her apartment,threw the bags of clothes on the floor and fell down on her bed. Rolling around,she hugged her pillows and sighed. Oh how nice it was to finally be home.  
'After a nights rest I should go find that strain again…',Misaki thought. Her eyes slowly becoming heavy as she fell into deep sleep.

"Fushimi!",A stern voice yelled. The said-person clicked his tongue. He was doing overwork,and it was already almost midnight. What did Awashima even want?  
"What?",Fushimi grunted. Turning his aching neck around to glare at the second-in-command. Sighing,Awashima shook her head at Fushimi's bad manners. Shrugging it off since she was equally as tired as Fushimi,Awashima pointed out the door.  
"Munakata-san wants to see you."  
Tch.  
Of course the captain of Scepter 4 would want to see him. Late at night. Oh woop dee doo. More fucking work,can't wait. Although Fushimi was absolutely pissed about it,given he was in a cranky mood,he still reluctantly made his way towards the room.

"Fushimi-kun.",A deep voice called out. Welcoming the third-in-command.  
"Tch...What do you want? Get it over with.",Fushimi sighed. Munakata simply chuckled,he didn't mind the younger boys sassiness. At least he was brutally honest about almost everything,which had entertained the captain himself.  
"As you know,since we caught the strain who turns people into the opposite gender...The amount of people he had affected is at a large scale. However,we've been able to reduce it to where we only have a few people left."  
"And?",Fushimi clicked his tongue.  
"We're still looking for the people who had been affected by the strain's power. However,I'm proving it difficult,so I wanted to rely on you to find them. With have a special item used to find normal people who are affected by strain powers so I'm sure you'll be able to find them without any problem even if there's a lack of information given to you. And…",Munakata paused. Pushing his glasses up,he smiled and began explaining again,"We also want you to find the strain...again. It happened to have a panic attack and ran away."  
"Tch...More work?",Fushimi mumbled. Quickly turning his heels to leave the room with a slam of the door. Obviously,he was going to be cranky for a while with all the lack of sleep and nutritions he's been getting as well as the overwhelming bundle of work still on that same shitty table he's been sitting at,typing away for days. However,he still agreed to the work despite his complaining.  
Come on,it was all or nothing. For Fushimi,taking as much work as possible equals lots of money he's going to take from the organization. At least,that was his logic. Still...His overall logic is…

"Misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki misaki…I want to see Misaki.",The name trailed in Saruhiko's mind over and over again as he passive aggressively typed furiously on his laptop. Hoping this would completely his work more faster,however,the only good it did was cause his co-works around him to have stomach pain due to the unbearable and heavy air inside the room that was caused by yours truly,Saruhiko Fushimi.  
'Tomorrow...I'll search for Mi~ Sa~ Ki~',Fushimi hummed in his head. A sadistic smile spread across his face.

That night Misaki felt a chill run down her spine,"Eh…?" She shuddered  
"Did I close the window..? It's getting cold…",She mumbled but decided to ignore it as she wrapped her fluffy blanket around her,making her look like a burrito.

Around that time,Anna finally came home. With a scold from Kusnagi on how she shouldn't come home late.  
"Sorry.",she said monotonically. Kusanagi sighed and lit up a cigarette,"As long as you're okay." He murmured.  
"Come to think of it,while you were out did you happen to see Yata-chan?",Tatara asked with a smile.  
"...No.",Anna lied,remembering their promise. A disappointed sigh came out from Tatara,"I see."  
"Don't worry,he's still alive. Just somewhere...else.",Anna said with a small reassuring smile  
"Uwah!?",A surprised yell suddenly bursted out in the room,surprising everyone expect the sleeping Mikoto and calm Anna.  
"Anna!? Why...How much..did it cost to buy all those clothes...?",Kusanagi asked in a dreadful tone. Anna,who was gulping down the last drop of her orange juice,calming looked at Kusanagi and replied with what he thought was going to be a living hell for him,

"700,000 Yen."  
If you listen close enough,you could hear a piece of the bartender's soul cracking. Dramatically falling to the ground,Kusnagi sobbed as Tatara _tried_ to comfort the poor guy.  
"H-Hey! I have an idea. Why don't we all go to the arcade tomorrow?",Kamamoto suggested,hoping to ease the poor bartender's crisis,"And we should grab some grub on the way too" After tons of thinking and a reluctant Kusnagi who was worried about his finance,they all decided it was a good idea. It was a way to push aside their worry and stress for their vanguard for a little with the distraction. Tomorrow,they may get more than just a surprise or two.

Thanks for reading the new chapter! Have a nice day~ So far,as I'm seeing it...It looks like there's a possibility that the fanfic will be a Sarumi one seeing most people prefer it! If you want to see Yata with another person just let me know in the review,but for now...Sarumi stands!


End file.
